Little Red Riding
by Isodele Imagines
Summary: Lola is spending Christmas in La Push with her friend, and Paul's sister, Jessie. There she meets Embry who imprints on her. But will she left herself fall in love with him? Better than it sounds...hopefully. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

Chapter One

Saying Goodbye

-----

"_What I was really hanging around for, I was trying to feel some kind of good-by. I mean I've left schools and places I didn't even know I was leaving them. I hate that. I don't care if it's a sad good-by or a bad good-by, but when I leave a place I like to __know __when I'm leaving it. If you don't, you feel even worse."_

_Catcher in the Rye, J.D Salinger_

_-----_

Lola had never really been a big fan of her step-mother Amy and Amy had never been a big fan of her step-daughter Lola.

Amy thought Lola was "a spoiled, attention-seeking drama queen who revels in other's misfortunes and who has her father wrapped round her little finger" (Amy had confessed such thoughts to her sister on the eve of her wedding when she had found Lola had died her hair blue just so her green bridesmaid's dress would look ghastly on her). And Lola just hated Amy for taking her daddy away.

There was no love lost between the two and even though it had been 5 years since they married, and Amy had given Lola a little brother (who she adored by the way), things still weren't any easier between the two of them.

So when Lola's friend Jessie had asked her to spend Christmas with her hometown of La Push, Lola had jumped at the chance.

She was upset to not be spending Christmas with her dad and her little brother Eli, but seeing as Christmas in the McQueen house that year was being spent at Amy's parents, who never liked Lola anyway, she realized it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She was 21 now, an adult, so should be living her own life anyway.

She had promised her dad that she would back at university in February and she promised Eli the biggest best Christmas present ever, and so they let Lola go to La Push, not knowing that she would find her home and her destiny in this small reservation in Washington, and by doing so she would be lost to them forever.

As Lola stepped on the plane from England to La Push, how was she possibly to know that this small visit would change her life forever?


	2. Chapter 2: Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter Two

Down the Rabbit Hole

-----

"_In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."_

_Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carroll_

-----

"So this is La Push?" Lola asked waving her hands over the small little houses, muddy roads and the forest which surrounded them and cast a greenish glow on everything.

Jessie paid the cab driver and sighed. "Yep this is it. This is home. Can you blame me for leaving as soon as I could?"

"I don't know Jess it's sort of cute," Lola said as she watched a tabby cat meow at birds in a tree.

"Cute? Cute? Oh please Lo this is the most boring place in the world."

"It has atmosphere…and roads. Look Jess it has roads. When you've lived in Oxford for most of your life you fall in love with anything which has got roads."

"You only hate the fact that it's a bitch to drive in Oxford because you hate walking."

"Ah, ah, ah," Lola shook her head and pointed. "Not just walking. I hate all forms of exercise and you would too if you had any common sense, but noooo you run about all over the place."

"You know what Lo I hope one day you wake up and all the chocolate you have eaten over the years makes you suddenly and irreversibly fat. Then you will finally appreciate why most people exercise. We can't all be teeny weenie freakishly small dwarfs like you."

"5ft is a perfectly reasonable height."

Jessie scoffed. "Come on, mum will be wondering where we've got to. She's still annoyed that Paul couldn't come and pick us up from the airport. You know she is dying to meet you!" The girls linked arms and pulled their suitcases behind them. "I've told her all about my red-haired fiend of a friend Lola."

"Are your family really okay with me spending Christmas here with you?"

"Yep. I wouldn't have invited you otherwise-"

"Yes you would have; you know how much I loathe Christmas with Amy."

"Too true, but seriously my mum wouldn't have said yes if she didn't want you here. Ever since dad left she's always tried to make sure we have lots of people around Christmas day so we don't miss him."

"Aww bless her."

"I am always allowed a guest and seeing as I don't have a boyfriend-"

"What about Lewis?"

"…I don't have a boyfriend I want my family to meet slash interrogate I choose you, my best friend, as my guest. Paul will be coming round with his pregnant wife Rachel which means we will have Rachel's family over as well. My grandmother and granddad will be coming around. And my cousins as well including Kyle. You'll like Kyle," Jess said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh God Jess please don't be setting me up with anyone. I told you…"

"Shh we're here. Now I just want to apologize beforehand for the excited screaming, soap opera crying and slow-motion hugs. Remember my mum hasn't seen me in quiet a while. You ready?"

Lola took a deep exaggerated breath, closed her eyes, opened them again and nodded. "I think I'm ready. There's no going back now."

Jessie smiled at her and opened the white door of her house, dragging Lola inside with her.

The door led straight onto the living room which had been painted in pastel colours. The floor was wooden but covered in rugs. There was a small television in the corner, photos on every surface, and an assortment of mismatched furniture in the living room. Shoes had been scattered all over the floor and a pile of coats had been placed on a small wooden chair against one of the walls. Behind the door was a painting and Lola immediately recognized the style to be one of Jessie's. She smiled. This house seemed so crazy and quaint that Lola couldn't help but fall in love with it.

To the left of the room was a staircase and at the end of the room was an arch which Lola guessed led into the kitchen. She could hear faint singing coming from that direction.

"MUM!" Jessie shouted. "WE'RE HERE!"

Lola heard a scream and suddenly a plump little woman was running towards Jessie as though she was about to rugby tackle her to the floor.

"Jessica! Jessica! Jessica!" the woman cried kissing Jessie all over her face. "You're here. Oh darling, mummy has missed you."

"I've missed you too mum," Jessie said hugging the woman back. "It's great to be home."

"And it's great to have you home honey. It's been so lonely here without my little girl."

"Mum I'm hardly little anymore; I'm 5ft 9 for Heaven's sake."

"You'll always be my little girl, Jessica, no matter how tall you get. My darling daughter." And with that Jessica's mother burst into tears.

Lola had been feeling quite uncomfortable as soon as Jessie's mum had entered the room. She had felt as though she was intruding on some great mother-daughter love-in, and she had looked awkwardly around the room keen to distract her attention. But when she started to cry Lola didn't knew what she wanted to do: she wanted to run all the way back to England or turn into a mouse and scurry away under the floorboards. Lola hated feeling embarrassed (which is what she felt as she watched Jessie comforting her mother) and she hated it when people cried. She never knew what to do apart from stand there looking as though she was in pain. And that's exactly how she spent her first minutes in La Push: standing as though she was a rabbit caught in headlines.

Fortunately Jessie seemed to be used to her mother's outburst so calmed her relatively quickly albeit not quick enough for Lola's likely. Soon her mum was laughing again, although her eyes were still wet, and so Jessie turned, her hand still in her mother's, and made the introductions.

"Mum this is Lola McQueen, the girl who made sure I didn't get lost or kidnapped or raped – your main fears when I left if you remember – whilst I was in England. Lola this is my highly emotional mum Ava Jones who will probably fatten you up whilst you are here."

"Damn straight I'm going to fatten you up, you are far too skinny," Mrs. Jones said with a chuckle.

"It's not from lack of trying," Lola said. "I eat so much junk and yet I have still to fulfill my dream of becoming the first red-head sumo-wrestler."

"Give me a month or so and I will make you reach this dream honey," Mrs. Jones said, knocking Lola's outstretched hand to one side to give her a hug. "Welcome to our home Lola."

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Jones."

"Please call me Ava everyone else does."

"Except me and Paul," Jessie said with a sigh. "The last time Paul called you Ava, you punished him by calling him Paulie in front of his friends. Paul was 14 and I don't think he's ever lived it down."

"Can you blame me Lola dear? What sort of mother would I be if I allowed my children to call me by my first name?"

Lola nodded her head deciding that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell Jessie's mum that she always referred to her own mother by her first name. Never would she call Angelica 'mum,' her mother had lost that right when she abandoned her and her father.

"Now here's me chatting away when you girls are probably starved. When was the last time you ate Jessica? You look awfully skinny. Come on Lola, Jessica will give you the tour whilst I do you something to eat. Bacon, fries, eggs and sausages alright? Good. It'll be ready in 20. Go and settle in love. Oh and Jess I'm so glad your home!"

***

If Lola still believed in Father Christmas she would be asking for an Ava Jones for Christmas. She just loved Jessie's mother. She was maternal and over-protective, as well as funny and fierce. She was like an older version of Jessie, in personality only as Jessie looked nothing like her mother.

Jessie was tall and slim, with killer legs; her mother was short, around 5ft 4, and round. Jessie had striking black eyes and full pouting lips; her mother's eyes were grey framed with impossibly long eyelashes and her lips were rather small. And whereas Jessie's skin was rather light, Ava's was dark and reminded Lola so much of satin.

Lola was curious about other members of Jessie's family to see where she had inherited her looks. She knew Jessie's dad had left her family when she was 9, running away with one of their neighbours, something Jessie would never forgive him for…if ever he was to make contact with her. Both missing a parent was probably why Lola and Jessie were such good friends. They both understood the pain and feeling of abandonment, mixed with the desperate need to make their missing parent love them. They both needed to be loved. Lola and Jessie understood one another perfectly and rarely was one seen without the other when they were out and about in Oxford.

But sitting in the kitchen, hearing Jessie talking to her mum about all the things she had done in the first few months of school, Lola decided that perhaps she should make herself scarce a little bit. She should give them some time alone; and so after thanking Ava for dinner Lola went upstairs for a shower and to ring her dad.

She rang her dad first. He hated phones and so Lola wasn't surprised when Amy answered the house phone.

"McQueen residence, Amy speaking."

Inwardly Lola groaned. Who answered phones like that nowadays? Through gritted teeth she spoke.

"Hello Amy. It's Lola."

"Oh."

Try to hide this disappointment in your voice, Amy wanted to scream at her, sniggering to herself at the same time that her step-mum was a drama teacher. She can't even act!

"Yes 'oh' indeed Amy. Is dad there?"

"Have you arrived then Lourdes?"

"It's Lola, Amy. L-O-L-A. Lola. No-one calls me Lourdes." And you know that!

"Are you there?" Amy repeated her question as though Lola hadn't said anything.

Lola sighed. "Yes I'm here. All safe and sound. Is dad there?"

"Your father's out. He's meeting with your uncle Alfie and Damien."

"When will he be back?"

"He's only just left. They're going to The Eagle & Child and you know how long they can be once they start drinking and discussing literature."

Lola knew only too well. She was brought up listening to her dad and his friends talk about books and authors and politics and, as the drinking increased and the night got later, the ramblings of their own fantasy world and how they would all write a book together, a promise they had never kept or tried to keep. She would sit there listening to them enthralled and they would read to her book after book after book. When she was 6 she would write her own poems and books, and would let them read it, asking for their criticism and help. They would call her their little Inkling and tap her on the head. It was really down to her father why Lola was now dangerously obsessed with books and had read so many that her head was due to explode at any given moment. It was because of him that she was reading English at Oxford University determined to be a writer. If she didn't make it as a writer though, and surrounded by so many failed writers, her father included she couldn't help but think this a great possibility, Lola would be happy as long as she was around books.

If her father was with his friends discussing books like Amy had said then Lola knew he wouldn't be back until the next day.

"I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow. Can you tell him that I'm okay though?"

"Of course I will Lola."

"Can I speak to Eli?"

"Elijah is at school. Remember there's a 5 hour time difference: it's only just 12 here Lourdes and I'm going to be late for lunch with the girls so…"

"Okay, okay Amy I get it; you should go. Well nice speaking to you-"

"Lola, we leave for my parents' house this weekend. You've got the number right?" Amy panicked.

"Umm…yes I've got it."

"Good and ring us…your dad I mean…if you need anything."

"I will."

And without even saying a goodbye Amy hung up. She was used to such awkward conversation with her step-mum and throughout the years they had managed to be civil to one another for the sakes of Eli and Leo (Lola's father), but still both women dreaded being forced into conversation with one another. There was a sub-conscious knowledge that, given the chance, they could be very close as were very similar, but on principle alone they both refused to acknowledge this, preferring to live in denial and hostility.

Sometimes though they slipped up and showed each other how much they really cared; Lola had just heard worry in Amy's voice when she asked if she had the number to get in contact with them, and she couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her toiletries and towel and stepped into the bathroom.

She showered quickly, but slow enough so she could feel all the stress of the plane melt away. She hated flying. It was too cramped, the food was awful, and you could guarantee that she was the one seated next to either a screaming baby or a man so fat he took up two seats.

Afterwards she dried herself off, put the clothes she was wearing that day – grey skinny jeans and a white T-shirt – back on and wrapped her hair up in a towel turban. She would have to ask Jessie for a hairdryer when she saw her.

Lola was sleeping in Paul's old room, a fact she wasn't too happy with seeing as she was sleeping in a room covered with posters of half-naked women. She hated posters on walls anyway (unless they were theatre posters or music posters) as she felt as though she was being watched by them. Being watched by a naked Megan Fox didn't make Lola feel anymore at ease. It was a bed though, it looked comfy, and Lola was looking forward to sleeping there that night.

When she entered the room she found Jessie sitting on the bed holding a pink hair-dryer.

"You read my mind," Lola said, taking it from her.

"It's a talent I have," Jessie said before turning to the posters in the room. "I'm so sorry my brother is such a perv. He's much better now though. He's just sickening in love with his wife now."

"Rachel right?"

"Yep you'll meet her soon enough. She's always with Paul, he's always with her. If I didn't think it medically impossible I would say they were conjoined twins. Hey, after you dried your hair you up for me showing you around La Push."

"Finally she acts like a proper hostess and does something her guest wants to," Lola teased, hugging Jessie to show she wasn't being serious.

"You're so weird Lo. Why do you want to see La Push?"

Lola shrugged. "It's just so pretty."

"Shallow."

"Why else would I be friends with you?"

"Oh so the truth comes out. I only thought you wanted to be friends with me so I could reach things for you."

Lola stuck her tongue out. "I'll be done soon then you can show me all the places you used to hang-out all."

"You don't "hang-out" in La Push. You drift. There's nothing to do here so you drift like a ghost. Trust me Lola you'll soon me bored by La Push's prettiness.

***

But Lola wasn't bored. La Push was so different from anything she had seen before that she couldn't help but fall in love with it. She wanted desperately to go explore in the woods, but Jessie had reminded her that she was wearing black stilettos (Lola always tried to make sure she was as tall as she could possibly be) and perhaps trekking through the mud and leaves wasn't such a good idea; Lola was forced to agree.

So instead they were taking the paths, Jessie pointing out places she used to play at and showing Lola her friend's houses, and they were heading towards to beach when Jessie bumped into her brother Paul.

Jessie squealed and ran to hug him and he lifted her up as though she was weightless. Lola meanwhile was staring at the size of Paul. He was frigging huge. Jessie had neglected to mention that she was related to a giant. And it wasn't just Paul. Standing behind him were three other guys, all gigantically tall. She was glad she was wearing her heels.

They all looked relatively the same, like brothers, apart from one who stood apart from the rest. To Lola he was different. To Lola he was the most attractive man she had ever seen, in movies and in real-life. He was even more attractive than how she pictured Heathcliff.

Like the others he was tall, around 6ft 6 Lola would guess even with her awful grasp on maths and measurements, but he had leaner muscles to them. He was tall and thin, and for a moment his long legs reminded her of Jack Skellington. But he had the body of a god. She felt like a schoolgirl comparing him to Adonis, but it was true, he was. She let her eyes wonder over his torso, briefly questioning why he had decided to go shirtless in December, before looking at his face. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping. His lips were thin, his nose straight and his jaw strong. He had the most amazing cheekbones; his entire bone structure was that a model would envy. He had rather big ears, the most beautiful black wavy hair, and Lola just wanted to reach over to touch his tanned skin. It was his eyes though that entranced her. Under bushy eyebrows there were placed: huge chocolaty brown eyes with specks of amber and with smoldering black eyelashes; and his eyes were full of shyness and love. She could look upon him all day, everyday.

Suddenly she realized that Jessie was talking to her and she hadn't been listening. Blushing slightly she turned from mystery boy and smiled brightly at Jessie who just rolled her eyes at her.

"Did you hear me Lola?" Jessie asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I think I temporarily went deaf. Don't worry though; I'm all better now," Lola said with a smile.

"Good. Lola this is my brother Paul. Paul this is my friend Lola McQueen."

"Ah so you're the girl gate crashing our Christmas," he said.

Lola narrowed her eyes. "That's the worst greeting I have ever heard. Besides I hardly call it "gate crashing." I was invited you know."

He tried to restrain a smile. "Great another cocky girl. Jessie you always have the worst taste in friends."

Lola heard a small growl coming from behind Paul's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the Adonis (for that's what she decided to call him) who was shaking slightly. Paul too turned to look in confusion.

"Well you have the worst taste in décor," Lola said looking back at Paul. "It's thanks to you that I am now sleeping with Megan Fox and Angelina Jolie for the next 6 weeks."

"Ouch getting me where it hurts: my decorating skills," Paul joked, clutching his stomach.

"Besides Christmas with me won't be so bad…I bring presents!" Lola said with a smile.

"Okay you've won me over," Paul said with a smile. "I forgive you for intruding on our Christmas."

He held his hand out and Lola shook it smiling. She liked Paul. He reminded her of her friend Freddy with his teasing ways. She reminded him of Jessie especially in looks. Now she could see where Jessie got her looks from.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Jessie asked, looking with interest at the men behind him.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "You are not dating any of my friends Jessica. You are not dating any boy full stop for that matter."

Jessie folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Introductions Paulie. Didn't mummy teach you anything?"

Paul glared at her but sighed. "You know them all anyway Jess. This is Jared, Quil and Embry. Guys this is my annoying kid sister Jess and this is her posh little British friend Lola. There you happy Jess?"

"Mum would be proud with your manners."

Lola looked at the boys. Jared was the one with a scar across his cheek. Quil was the shortest of the three but the one with the most muscular chest. And Embry…well Embry was the Adonis. He was the one looking at Lola as though she was the most important, the most beautiful thing in the world.

Lola liked him.

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you think? Do you like Lola and Jessie? Any tips on how I can improve? Please review.**

**Next chapter: Embry!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Glance

Chapter Three

A Glance

-----

"_Falling in love could be achieved in a single word – a glance."_

_Atonement, Ian McEwan_

-----

Embry Call had been looking for his imprint for years. Ever since he discovered that imprints existed and weren't as uncommon as Sam had once told him, he had had dreams, both when he was awake and asleep, about the day he found his imprint and he became whole.

He was far from miserable though. He had owned his own house, a kick-ass car; had a family (the Pack) and a mother who loved him, as well as great friends who he would die for, he was a partner of his own business – a garage co-owned by Quil, Jake and him, although after Jake moved up to Alaska he had less to do with the business now – and he was hardly the town freak when it came to the ladies; women loved him.

But he had always felt as though he was missing something and so from the age of 18, after the fight with the Volturi (although you could never call it a fight just an anti-climax) and after Jake had imprinted on Nessie, Embry had begun to actively search for his soul-mate.

At times he would feel like a dirty old man as he watched women go by, staring deep into their eyes whenever they would start to talk to him. There was already an intensity to him that was both alluring and intimidating, but coupled with his desperate need to imprint he came across as a brooding psychopath which was an interesting combination to say the least. It was no surprise that parents tried to ship their daughters off to a convent whenever he was near.

But in reality Embry was very shy, a result of living with a crazily over-protective, over-bearing mother (whom he loved very much). Before he discovered he was a wolf – god what an eventful day that was – before he discovered he was a wolf Embry had always been the kid in class who nobody really noticed. He was the boy who sat in the corner at playtime, quietly eating his crackers and playing with his toy soldiers which he kept in his pocket. At weekends whilst the other kids on his street were building forts or playing football, Embry was inside reading his comics or helping his mother. He was a loner who always wanted friends, but was too timid to go and make them.

And then Quil Ateara and Jacob Black had come crashing into his life.

***

When Embry was 9 he had accidentally trod on the foot of the school bully Tyler Dane. It wasn't his fault really. Embry had been nudged by someone as he walked through the busy corridor and as he stumbled backwards it had been Tyler's foot he found. Embry groaned. That was the day that Tyler had found his new victim.

Everyday at school without fail for 6 months Tyler would find Embry. He and his little gang would corner him, kick him, punch him and take his lunch money. When Embry took a packed lunch to school one day, he had found it floating in the toilets by midday; they had surrounded him in the toilet and forced him to eat that lunch.

Of course his mother noticed what was going on and contacted that school and their parents immediately. They said they would sort it and for two weeks Embry was left alone…then Tyler had found out that Embry had no father.

"Embry, Embry the bastard baby," they would sing at him.

"No wonder your dad left Call. I mean who could ever love a worthless shit like you."

He had tried his bestest not to cry, but it just hurt him so bad. Every night he prayed to God for his father to come back to him and love him and take him fishing like other boys' dads did; and then to hear Tyler verbalizing something he had always feared hurt more than any punch or kick ever could. Pretty soon after that they were beating him up again, although this time he thought it best to hide it from his mum. He didn't want to worry her.

Then the Saturday after his 10th birthday Embry went to the comic store with his birthday money. He loved comics and was planning on buying a whole heap of them to read out in his yard. Now being the big 1-0 his mum had let him go to the store by himself, making him promise her to be back at 5 o'clock at the latest. If he wasn't back by then she would send out the sniffer dogs and helicopters to track him down and bring him back; Embry knew she was being serious.

And so he allowed himself plenty of time in the store browsing through all the comics, asking the shop assistant for recommendations, before deciding to buy 3 Marvel comics, a Batman comic (he didn't like DC too much) and 2 comics he had never heard of but which the clerk had suggested. He brought himself a chocolate milkshake and a packet of donuts which he was planning to eat whilst reading his comics.

He was nearly home and was feeling so proud with himself, so very grown-up for going into town by himself that he didn't notice Tyler's red bike at the bottom of the road. It was only when he heard the "bastard baby song" that Embry realized he was surrounded.

Tyler and his three friends Joey, Robbie and Axl had been waiting for Embry. They were bored and he was something they could play with. Embry tried to walk round them, but they blocked him and Axl pushed him back. Desperately Embry looked around for help. There were no houses on this street except for a dirt road which led to the nowhere, the road was empty, and they were just surrounded by forest and nothing else. Embry was scared.

"Hey Call, mummy let you out?" Tyler teased.

Embry said nothing, just stared down at his feet wishing that they would go away.

"Hey Call, I'm talking to you!" Tyler hit the side of his head. "Answer me! Where have you been?"

In a barely audible voice Embry answered: "I went to town."

"By yourself? Oh well down Call." Tyler started to clap. "Who knows one day you might actually grow a dick."

His friends laughed and Embry blushed. "Leave me alone," he said.

"We only want to play and you, you have no friends."

Embry's cheeks went redder and he shrank into himself.

"Have you ever wondered why you are always alone?"

Tyler was walking towards with a string of barbed wire held carefully in his hands. Embry started to back up.

"No-one likes you Embry. Everybody at school thinks you're scum and a freak. You daddy didn't even like you enough to stick around. And your mum is stuck with you. You have nobody Embry. You are alone."

Then with his face barely an inch from his Tyler began to say four words very slowly which echoed around Embry's head.

"Embry you should die."

Tears immediately sprung to Embry's eyes and he desperately tried to blink them back before anyone saw.

"Now all we want to do is play," Tyler said. "Do you want to play with us?"

Embry violently shook his head.

"We haven't even told you the game."

"Tell him!" Axl squealed.

"Yeah tell him!" shouted Robbie and Joey in unison.

"Embry do you see this?" Tyler showed him the length of barbed wire in his hand. Reluctantly Embry nodded. "Well we all have some, and we are going to whip you on different parts of your vermin body with these wires, over and over, and see how long it takes us to make you bleed, and whoever makes you bleed first wins. Sound like fun?"

Embry blanched and he started to scream.

"SHUT HIM UP!" Tyler shouted. "And take off his clothes; we want to get right to the skin."

They started to pull at him and soon his T-shirt was nothing more than rags on the pavement. They were trying to unbutton his trousers but Embry was fighting them off best he could. He kept on screaming and wanting so desperately for a car or an adult to go past, but no-body went down this back road.

"Keep…still," Robbie said struggling. "Tyler he's not keeping still."

"Hold him," Tyler said.

Axl grabbed Embry's arms and pulling his arm right back Tyler punched Embry in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"That's better," Tyler said in satisfaction.

He gave up. He couldn't fight them off. Why not let Tyler just beat him? Maybe he was right; maybe this was what he deserved. Maybe everyone wanted this. Perhaps he was the "stain of the town."

Robbie was just moving back to his trousers ready to unbutton them when a loud "OI" echoed down the road. All five of them looked. There running down the road was Quil Ateara and Jake Black. They were both in Embry's class, but he had never talked to them; and yet here they were running towards him.

Tyler sighed. "What do you two want?"

"Leave him alone Tyler," Jake said.

"Why should I?"

"Umm…because it's the decent thing to do."

"We're just playing, Black."

"Yeah looks real fun," Quil said sarcastically. "Embry you okay?"

"He's fine!" Tyler snapped.

"Where's his shirt?" Jake asked.

"He…ah…wasn't wearing one."

"Who walks round shirtless in the middle of October?"

"He does. Don't you Call?"

"His name is Embry," Quil said.

"What's it matter? He's a bastard baby."

"Stop calling him that!" Jake shouted.

"What you going to do Black? Make me?"

Jake and Quil both approached him, cracking their knuckles with as much menace as 9 year olds can. Robbie and Joey (Axl was still holding onto Embry) stood next to Tyler for support, but they too started to back away.

Although not much to look at, there was something animalistic and brutal about the two boys even at such a young age.

They stared at each other wanting to see who cracked first. Tyler lost.

"Come on let's just go," he said.

Axl let go of Embry punching him in the air as he went by.

"But we'll be back, Call. Perhaps we'll call on your whore of a mother on the way back."

Perhaps Tyler thought Embry wouldn't hear him, or maybe he thought that Embry would just stand there and take the insult like he normally did; but when Tyler mentioned Embry's mum something inside him snapped.

He didn't care who Tyler was or how hard he punched. He didn't care that he was outnumbered or that he had no father. Tyler had insulted his mother and Embry was overcome with so much anger he started to shake.

Tyler wasn't fast enough and Embry's fist collided with Tyler's nose. There was a loud crack and an ear-piercing scream as that one punch broke Tyler's nose. Blood suddenly splattered his clothes, tears came streaming down his eyes and everyone looked at Embry in disbelief.

"Don't talk about my mother like that again Tyler," he growled.

Tyler whimpered and nodded.

"And leave Embry alone from now on," Jake said standing next to Embry in alliance.

"Otherwise you'll have us to deal with," Quil said standing the other side to Embry.

Tyler and his gang looked at the three boys, boys who would grow up to become wolfs, nodded and ran home as fast as they could.

Embry and the two boys were left standing on the side of the road. It was Quil who broke the silence.

"Holy smokes Embry I wasn't expecting that."

Embry turned round and blushed. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Question, why do you only punch Tyler at the end? Why have you waited soooo long?"

Embry shrugged and Jake answered for him. "He insulted his mother, that's why you hit him isn't it Em?"

Embry nodded.

"Well whatever the reason I'm glad you did it. Tyler is such a little fuck. Well done mate," congratulated Quil.

"Thanks. You don't think I'll be in trouble do you?" he asked nervously.

"Maybe. But if you do get grounded come round mind afterwards," Jake said.

"Oh and come sit next to us in school on Monday," Quil added.

"W-why?"

Were they teasing him? Wanting to humiliate him?

"Well as shocking as this sounds, especially as you don't talk much, you seem alright Embry."

"I do?"

"Yep you seem okay and you can punch. What more can you ask for?"

"Holy smokes comic books!" Quil cried excitedly holding up the bag Embry dropped. "Wow Spiderman. I love Spiderman."

"No way, you've got the new Batman too," Jake cried. "You like comic books?"

"Of course."

"Who's your favourite character?"

"Wolverine," Embry cheerfully said.

"Wolverine's my favourite too!" Quil cried.

"And mine!" Jake said.

"I've always wanted to be a wolf," Quil said wistfully and the two nodded in agreement.

The three boys stood there one Saturday morning, bonding over comic books, never knowing that one day they would grow up to have super-powers themselves.

***

Even though he had grown more confident over the years, Embry was still shy and it seemed to him that he was the late one in everything. He was late making friends; he was late standing up for himself. He was late for his History finals and he was the last of his friends to have his first kiss. True he was the first out of Quil and Jake to phase, but he had paid for that by being one of the last to imprint. He had even started to deal with the fact that perhaps he wasn't meant to imprint. Maybe it was rare and all those wolves in La Push had just been lucky. He didn't like that thought, but he knew he was strong enough to deal with it.

But then tonight, one December evening as he walked to Sam and Emily's house with his brothers, having just finished their patrol he saw her.

Bright red hair so unnaturally red that he knew it was dyed. Cat-like eyes the colour of coal, so mysterious and dark. Flawless porcelain skin, pouting pink lips and rosy cheeks. She was so tiny, both in physique and height but she had curves which he knew would drive any man wild - he would have to make sure that everyone knew she was his. Her nose was pierced, and when she smiled it was like he was looking at a star made only for his eyes.

Paul was talking to her, but he couldn't concentrate. He got snippets of the conversation: sister's friend…there for Christmas…Lola –

Her name was Lola! Embry and Lola. Lola and Embry. His Lola-belle. Lola Call.

He knew he was getting way ahead of himself and that he was quickly turning into stalker material, but he couldn't help it.

So many times had he seen through his brothers' eyes what it felt like to imprint – the feeling of falling through the sky, the sickness and fear in your stomach as your fall, everything you have known or loved whirling around your head, before finding your feet resting on something solid and whole: your imprint. He had felt this sensation in their brother's memories but it was so much more intense now that he was experiencing it himself.

Suddenly she was his meaning in life. Suddenly everything was grey and dull and she was the only thing vibrant and alive. She was the centre of his world. He needed to touch her to see if she was real but he knew that she would freak out.

And so he tried to calm himself, to control the wolf inside of him which was screaming at him to hold her, protect her and never let her go; that was screaming at him to love her.

He tried to concentrate on his breathing (it wouldn't be too cool if he was to pass out right in front of his imprint) and the conversation taking place around him, all the way looking at her with amazement. He sure he was acting as though he had just escaped from the asylum, but he didn't care.

"That's the worst greeting I have ever heard," she had said to Paul her voice like bells and nightingales, and he melted at her accent. "Besides I hardly call it "gate crashing." I was invited you know."

"Great another cocky girl. Jessie you always have the worst taste in friends."

Anger came over Embry in an instant and even though his brain was telling him that Paul was just being Paul and teasing her, his heart made him omit a low growl. Paul looked at him in confusion and Quil nudged him, but all he could see was her. She was raising an eyebrow in confusion. He couldn't help it, he blushed; growling wasn't a normal thing for strange man to do.

Quickly she changed the subject and began to tease Paul back, laughing and joking with him, and Embry felt jealous that she wasn't paying any attention to him. She didn't even know his name!

Fortunately the girl she was with, Paul's sister Jessie demanded introductions immediately.

When Paul said Embry's name he felt his gut tie in a knot when Lola smiled at him, holding her hand up and not breaking eye contact.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Quil and Jared said indifferently.

"Hi," Embry said breathlessly. He was surprised he could even talk when his brain was in such a mess as it was in that moment. "I'm Embry."

She giggled. "I know. Paulie just said."

"Paulie?" snapped Paul. "No-one calls me Paulie."

"Your mother did," she said.

Paul groaned. "She told you that story? Why does she tell everyone that story?"

"Oh is that the story of how you called her Ava one day?" Quil laughed. "That's a good story; remind me how it goes Lola."

"No she can't, can you Lola?" Paul said.

"I could but I think this guy," she pointed to Paul, "would cut me up and feed me to the squirrels."

Embry had laughed at that, all the while knowing that he wouldn't let Paul do such a thing, although why Paul would do that to anyone he didn't quite know. God imprinting messed all logic up!

"Besides we're going to the beach," Jessie said taking Lola's hand. "Any of you want to come?"

"I do."

It had just come out and he sounded awfully desperate in the process.

Once again Embry found all eyes on him and realization of what he had just done spread across the faces of Jared and Paul. They looked at him, they looked at Lola, and they then looked back to him. They knew. Quil though was being typical Quil and was oblivious.

"You guys are very odd," Jess said.

"Yeah why are you staring at him like that? Isn't he allowed to go the beach?" Lola joked.

They said nothing just looked at Embry.

Jess shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. We don't have time to wait around for you girls. Lola and I have special secret things to do and we can't waste our time here."

"But we'll be down by the beach if you want us," Lola said, eyes on Embry.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute Jess," Paul said distracted. "Don't go too far."

"We won't," the girls cried as they turned down to the beach.

"God Lola take those shoes off. You look ridiculous," Jess whispered.

"I look fierce."

"Well I'm not helping you back if you twist your ankle walking on pebbles in those shoes," Jess said.

Embry whimpered at that comment and started to walk after them. Paul pushed him back. He growled.

"Let me go Paul."

"Not yet. Did you just imprint on that girl Lola?"

"HOLY SMOKES Embry imprinted! Dude congratulations. She seems so nice. Crazy but nice," Quil said.

"Crazy, nice and Jessie's friend," Paul said.

"Crazy, nice and who lives in England," an ever-realistic Jared reminded him.

"Stop calling her crazy," Embry warned.

"Dude she is a little crazy. Did you see her hair?"

"I like it," Embry said glaring at Quil. "Besides England isn't that far and maybe she will want to stay with me."

"I doubt it," Paul said.

Embry growled yet again and started to shake, but Jared put a hand on him.

"What Paul means is that she has her own life back in England. It's going to be very hard to convince her to stay here forever."

"Maybe I could go with her?"

All three of the wolves scoffed. "Have you forgotten who Sam is?"

"He would never allow it."

"I don't care I need to be with her."

He started to walk towards the beach again.

"In a minute Embry, wait," Jared said. "You need to remember that you can't tell her anything, not yet. She is an outsider-"

"And she is with Jess," Paul snapped. "I don't want any of this around my baby sister."

"Wait until you've talked with Sam," Quil suggested.

"I need to be with her now Quil! She could be hurt; I hurt just not being with her. You all know what it's like."

Paul, Quil and Jared looked at each other in sympathy. The knew only too well what it was like to be away from the imprint and how you couldn't even control your animal instincts so early on in the relationship.

"Fine," Paul snapped. "You can come down with me to talk to the girls. But you leave when I leave no complaining, you come straight round to Sam's, and you don't talk about wolf to her. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Jared, Quil tell Sam what's going on and we'll be round soon."

They nodded and started to walk away.

"Quil!" Embry suddenly yelled out.

Quil turned as Jared went on.

"What do I say to her? How do I act? Will she even like me?" he whispered.

"Just be yourself Em. She'll love you." He gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "She is your imprint; she was born to like and love you. A glance is all it will take for her to love you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is so not what I planned for this chapter, but I just couldn't stop writing about how Embry, Quil and Jacob became friends. Did I go overboard on it? Was it boring?**

**Thanks to crystal-roses13 for my first review.**

**Please tell me if you like this and if not why not? Reviews seem to make me update faster. Ha ha.**

**Next chapter: Embry & Lola finally talk**


End file.
